Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to electronics and, more specifically, to implanted devices and related user interfaces.
Description of the Related Art
Mobile electronic devices have become an integral part of society. Among other things, mobile electronic devices are now used to play music, place phone calls, send emails, and access information over the Internet. Even though the size of the mobile electronic devices has continued to shrink, carrying a mobile electronic device on a person can still be an inconvenience. For example, a mobile electronic device may be cumbersome in an individual's purse or pocket, or may be damaged easily by not carrying the device in a case, such as a case adapted to fit on an individual's belt. Moreover, mobile electronic devices are frequently misplaced or forgotten when set down, leading to expensive and inconvenient replacements of those mobile electronic devices.
As the foregoing illustrates, there is a need in the art for a more convenient way for individuals to carry mobile electronic devices.